HMAS Golden Embers
by VeeGrahams
Summary: Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson have a dirty little secret!


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written for the The Nautical Ship Challenge. I was challenged by Lun to write the pairing Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson also to be known as H.M.A.S. Golden Embers**

 **I am stacking this with Through the Universe Challenge on The Golden Snitch, using prompt number 183: Superior Planet — (character) Severus Snape**

 **I have tied this into my own Head Canon/universe where Severus is in fact Harry's dad and there is no Lord Voldemort - "It's Bloody Better Universe" Ron is a Prewitt in this universe, but the same Ron Weasley we know and love...**

* * *

H.M.A.S. Golden Embers

Harry was sat in the kitchen watching his father peel and chop potatoes for their tea. The father was paler than his son, more filled out, and less awkward looking. Severus' hair was more unkempt, and longer than his sons, he wore all black robes every day, whereas Harry prefered Muggle wear.

Harry was looking more and more like his father these days, he was lean bordering on scrawny, his hair was thick like his mothers but shiny and black just like his fathers. He had prominent cheekbones, and a slightly tamer version of his fathers hooked nose. Harry had a healthy tan due to his love of Quidditch keeping him outdoors, his eyes were brighter and happier, also a startling shade of green - again, just like his mother. At fifteen he had only had a considerable growth spurt, and his long awkward limbs were crossed in front of him, as he watched his father, a frown on his face as his eyes were fixated on the knife his father used to slice potatoes.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged, but continued to frown, and then sighed.

"What have you done?" Severus looked up from his chopping and stared his son in the eye.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed holding his hands up.

"Then why are you brooding? I can't think your brooding so loudly!" he complained.

"It's Ron. He's hiding something."

"He doesn't have to tell you everything, you do know that right?" his father replied with a smirk.

"Ron never hides anything from me, and I never hide anything from Ron. He knows all about Hermione and me, but he's started seeing someone, and he hasn't said anything about it!" Harry rambled on. "I mean, what would you say if your best friend was seeing someone behind your back and didn't tell you?"

"I think it would be quite smart of her to keep it from me; otherwise I would file for divorce," he laughed.

"Mum can't be your best friend, it has to be someone else!" Harry complained.

"Why not? I personally think it's smart to marry your best friend. Your mother knows me better than I know myself, is there anything better than that? She's the one person I want to speak to if something goes wrong, I honestly can't imagine life without her. Why shouldn't she be my best friend, the most important thing in the world?"

Harry interrupted with a loud retching sound.

"Harry!" Severus shouted.

"Sorry, it's just that you're truly nauseating! Am I to expect you to start singing Celestina Warbeck 'A Cauldron Full of Love'?" he asked.

"Your mother and I are not... nauseating," he replied.

"Really, even when you're snogging, and I have a genuine fear that mum will drown in your saliva!" Harry laughed.

"Harry, that's disgusting!"

"I know! You should try seeing it, maybe next time you should do it in front of a mirror!"

"You should try walking in on your son, and his girlfriend sometime looks like he's trying to lick her face off!" Severus retorted. "There is nothing more disturbing."

"Hermione said I'm a good kisser," Harry replied, the previous discussion practically forgotten.

"Maybe she's confusing you with a puppy," Severus mused. "Besides, back to my original point, wouldn't you consider Hermione to be your best friend?"

"No, that's Ron – kind of how Remus is your best friend! What if Uncle Remus was seeing someone and didn't tell you?" Harry challenged.

"He wouldn't do that," Severus replied.

"Wouldn't he?" Harry mused and then picked up a magazine, flicking through the pages.

Severus pretended to ignore Harry, and how he was only pretending to flick through the magazine. They way Harry read and smirked, as though he knew something, irked Severus. He just wanted to know.

"Do you know something?" he finally asked.

"Uncle Remus deserves his privacy," Harry said with a sickly sweet smile, though with his features it looked a little sinister.

"Okay, point proven. I will be angry at Ron with you for keeping his secret Slytherin girlfriend from you!" Severus rattled off without thinking.

"You do know something!" Harry exclaimed. He shuffled closer to his dad, watching him try and chop the last of the potatoes under the penetrating gaze of his fifteen-year-old son.

"Did Ron speak to you?" Harry pestered.

Severus continued chopping, his eyes fixed on the task at hand and completely unwilling to look Harry in the eye. "Ron deserves his privacy, right?"

"I'll tell you who is trying to get Uncle Remus to go out on a date with them if you tell me what you know about Ron!" Harry bargained.

"You were serious about Remus?"

"You'll never know unless you fess up with what you know," Harry smirked.

"Sod it," Severus said as he slammed the knife on the table and sat down. "He doesn't even know I know, so if you say anything, you saw this with your own eyes, understand?"

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned getting up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked confused.

"I think this tale requires a Butterbeer, don't you?" Harry asked. Before long Harry was sat in front of his father hearing about Ron's guilty pleasure... Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

It was late at night when Severus was completing his rounds. He rounded the corner, coming upon the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy when he heard arguing. It was the flash of red that indicated a Weasley was close by, the pitiful attempt at stealth clarified that it was actually Ronald Prewitt. He was Prefect, and as such, it was perfectly alright for him to be out of his dorm after hours, in fact, he was supposed to be doing rounds, not arguing with Slytherin Prefect, Pansy Parkinson. Severus paused, listening.

"Ronald, I am really fed up of only meeting up after hours like this! One might think you were ashamed of me!" Pansy spat at the ginger-haired boy.

"You're ashamed of me too!" Ron argued back. "Or are you ready for the whole of Slytherin to know you've been meeting up with a Weasley?"

"You're not a Weasley!"

"As good as," he said smirking boyishly.

"Fine!" she stated bluntly. "I am ashamed of you. That being said, I will not be the booty call of a 'near Weasley'!"

"Aw pans', you're not a booty call! I promise. It's just, it's all sexy sneaking around like this."

Severus watched from the shadows as Ron leaned in, his arm resting against the wall as he smiled at the flustered Slytherin. She was beautiful, but hard-faced, strong-willed and Severus couldn't help thinking that Ron didn't stand a chance.

"If i'm not a booty call, you wouldn't mind telling Harry," she said glaring at Ron. "Honestly, you can't keep me as your dirty little secret, at some point you have to be willing to admit to them how you feel about me!"

"But wait-" Ron replied, flustered.

"RON!" she interrupted.

"You said-"

"Ronald! Am I really that cheap?"

"No! You're not, of course, you're not!" he replied meekly, fidgeting with the edge of his robes. "You, Pansy, are stunning, clever, far too good for me! I'm so lucky to have you, I just don't think that Harry would understand," Ron continued. "I don't want him to say something that would hurt you, you're too special." Ron brought his free hand up to her face caressing her cheek, then brushing her hair behind her ear. "Why can't you tell anyone?" he finally said, sheepishly.

"I've told you. Mummy and Daddy would never support my relationship with a Blood Traitor, even if he is the cutest Blood Traitor at Hogwarts!" she smiled. "And why wouldn't Harry understand? His dad is a Slytherin, his mum is Gryffindor, surely he would understand like no one else! I can't help thinking you are ashamed of me! I know what they call me!" she turned away, pouting. "Pug-faced Pansy!" she whimpered, her hand resting on his chest, caressing.

"I won't let him say that anymore, I'll tell him, for you. I promise." Ron smiled, lifting his hand and entwining his fingers with hers. "And it's just the pure-blood stuff. His dad isn't like that, and you called Hermione a Mudblood the other day, you can't do that!"

"You can't tell!" she exclaimed. "My parents would find out, and they would never allow me to stay with you! You know I only say those things so people won't find out about us! You can't be mad at me for that!"

"But you said-" Ron began.

"Ron! It's like you just don't listen to me! I know we can't tell people – in fact, I forbid it – but I do not like knowing you are ashamed of me!"

Severus watched Pansy's crocodile tears with amusement, particularly as Ron fussed trying to console her.

"I got you something from Hogsmeade!" Ron blurted out. "I know we can't go together, but I got you something to show I was thinking of you." Ron pulled a small velvet box out. "I'm not good at picking girls stuff out, the lady in the shop helped."

"Where did you go?" she asked bright-eyed staring at the box.

"Madam Magdalenes, you said you liked the jewellery there. I saved up and everything, I wanted it to be special."

"You remembered our thirteen week anniversary!" she gushed snatching the box from Ron.

"Of course I do," he smiled. "Best thirteen weeks of my life."

She opened the box, and inside Severus saw a rather gaudy gold bracelet, undoubtedly more pricey that Ron could afford, but it was ugly. Pansy, however, squealed in delight.

"Put it on me!" she demanded, holding out her delicate wrist.

Ron fumbled with the clasp, then tentatively pulled her in for a kiss. Pansy squealed some more and then took control of the kiss, wrapping both arms around his neck, and her leg kicked up. Severus watched as Ron's hands wondered and Pansy moaned into the kiss, at this point he was just waiting for them to move on. They finally broke apart, which was a relief for Severus.

"Wanna ... go somewhere?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Pansy bit her lip nodding.

"Where?" he asked.

"You pick!" she smiled, and they walked back and forth – three times Severus counted – then a set of doors appeared and Ron and Pansy snook inside. Finally, Severus was able to continue and complete his rounds.

* * *

Harry sat staring at his father, who had just finished the story of Ron and Pansy. His face was twisted into a disgusted expression.

"I think, that you need to remember that Ron is happy," Severus began diplomatically. Harry still stared at his father in shock. "And he kept it a secret for her, and because he knew you would react, well like this!"

"Are you sure they went into the Room of Requirement?" he asked.

"Yes, I was stood watching."

"You know why they went into the Room of Requirement, right?" Harry asked. "That's where people go, you know – if they require privacy," Harry said pointedly.

"Harry, I know exactly what students use the Room of Requirement for! If I ever catch you and Hermione heading into the Room of Requirement..." he trailed off, staring at Harry warningly.

* * *

 **A/N: All done, I was challenged, and I really struggled with how to do this. It occurs to me that Pansy is a little Lavender-ish, though I hope she is devious enough to remain in character!**


End file.
